La sombra de un principe
by SilveR liTtle WolF
Summary: CONGELADA En una tierra donde la magia y la guerra forman parte de la vida cotidiana... ¿es posible encontrar la raiz de toda corrupsion, de todo mal? Yaoi AU
1. Prologo

**Hi!**

Aqui dejando una historia q, a mi parecer, es una de las mas romanticonas q he escrito n/n

Este es solo el prologo! Asi q no se alteren si este muy cortito! jeje

Enojy it!!

* * *

_"Aun recuerdo la primera vez que te vi... tus ojos... fuiste la primera persona que hizo latir mi corazón con brutalidad._

_Jamás pensé llegar a temer, pero cuando te conocí descubrí lo que es el miedo... miedo a perderte, miedo a no ser correspondido, miedo a ya no verte más._

_Siempre tuve la idea de que el miedo te hacia débil, te debilita hasta volverte vulnerable, pero este miedo me hace más fuerte, me hace luchar con todas mis fuerzas, luchar para estar a tu lado, para que me ames, tal y como yo lo hago desde el instante que mis ojos se cruzaron con los tuyos._

_Mi corazón, mi cuerpo, mi alma, todo... me ruegan por tenerte cerca, por rozar tus labios con los míos por segunda vez, tocar tu piel, oírte susurrar mi nombre, pero más que nada... hacerte mío, algo que jamás pude hacer por culpa del cruel destino que nos separo, mi ángel, pero hoy voy en tu búsqueda y se que te encontraré, encontraré la manera de tenerte a mi lado, por siempre mío..._

_Me pregunto si me extrañas, si me recuerdas, ojala no olvides esos días que pasamos juntas, pese a que fueron tan pocos...ja... amor a primera vista... siempre pensé que ese tipo de cosas no existían, puras fantasías irreales creadas por damiselas dramáticas, pero... tu... tu me permitiste experimentarlo... experimentar cosas nuevas que se han vuelto mi obsesión.__  
__Jamás pude decirte que... te amo... y eso es lo que más me duele, el no poder expresarte mi verdadero sentir, pero he hecho un juramento... encontrarte y decirte que... te amo,... luchar por ti... por nosotros... por eso espejos azules que amo tanto..."_

Un golpeteo en la puerta lo obligo a apartar la pluma de la hoja para después cerrar el diario de pasta negra y con bordes plateados.

-Adelante.- Contestó sin moverse de su lugar para que la puerta se abriera y dejara pasar a una mujer rubia que no aparentaba tener más de 30 años.

-Disculpa que te moleste, pero...- Recargo su espalda en la ahora cerrada puerta del camarote permitiendo que la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana la iluminara y poder admirar su traje compuesto de un pantalón de cuero negro ceñido al cuerpo, unas botas rojas sobre el pantalón que llegaban un poco más debajo de las rodillas, una blusa roja ajustada, permitiendo observar la abundante anatomía frontal de la mujer, adornada con olanes de bordes dorados, en el cuello, las mangas y al final de la blusa, además de unos guantes de cuero negro y una amplia gabardina roja, adornada con bordes dorados, acampanada de las mangas y abrochada por un par de ligeras cadenas doradas, que le llagaba casi hasta los tobillos. -... que ya casi llegamos.- Completó frunciendo el seño, mostrando una expresión más seria.

-Y eso te molesta porque...- Insito el chico a que la rubia diera una explicación un poco más amplia.

La mujer solo suspiro y avanzo con porte elegante hasta sentarse en la cama del camarote. -... Es demasiado arriesgado...-

-Ya he tomado una decisión.- Hablo impasible y frío mientras miraba de reojo a la mujer.

-Yo... se tus razones y son perfectamente entendibles, pero... arriesgas demasiado.-

-Solo esperaran en la costa norte, cerca de del acantilado, iré yo solo.-

-¡QUE!- Se levanto de golpe. -¿¡Estas loco!? ¿¡Piensas atravesar toda la ciudad imperial tu solo!?-

El chico solo asintió antes de levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse hacia la pequeña y redonda ventana.

-Pero...- La mujer intento protestar, pero fue callada por la voz del joven.

-Lo voy a hacer, te guste o no Tsunade- Hablo secamente.

-Eres el líder... tenemos que obedecerte, pero esto no te lo digo como segunda en mando, te lo digo como amiga... es demasiado arriesgado.-

-Lo se y lo haré.-

-Siempre tan tercamente valiente ¿No?- Sonrió con cierta dulzura.

-mhn.- El chico se recargo en la pared cruzándose de brazos y desviar la mirada, llegando la luz de luna a tocar su figura mostrando a un joven de al menos unos 20 años, alto, con su negro cabello, que parecía soltar destellos azulados, amarrado en una coleta baja dejando algunos mechones sueltos que caían sobre su rostro para lograr un contraste perfecto con sus ojos de un negro profundo y su blanquizca piel que se perdía a la altura del cuello que mostraba una cadena plateada que se terminaba ocultando en la, algo amplia, camisa blanca fajada en un pantalón de cuero negro, aunque no tan ceñido como el de la mujer, que se acampanaba en la parte baja para ocultar una parte de las botas negras, sobre todo el conjunto se encontraba una amplia gabardina negra con los bordes de un azul zaphiro profundo la cual traía abrochada con los botones del centro.

El chico tomo con una de sus manos el dije que se ocultaba entre su ropa y comenzaba a jugar a pasarlo entre sus dedos mientras miraba la luna llena a través de la ventana; hacía eso siempre que estaba molesto o nervioso.

-Bien... es tu decisión.- Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió dispuesta a salir, pero se detuvo antes de salir por completo para girar un poco su rostro y mirar al chico de reojo con una divertida sonrisa en su rostro. -Pero ten cuidado, no creo que a él le guste saber que algo malo te paso.-

El chico se sonrojo y desvió su rostro hacia el medallón que traía para contemplar su forma de un zorro enroscando alrededor de un zaphiro, como si lo estuviera protegiendo, era hermoso, adoraba ese medallón.

-Descansa... Sasuke...- Dijo la mujer antes de cerrar la puerta por completo y dejar solo al chico con sus pensamientos.

**¿Y bien? Q les parece... al principio no dice mucho pero en fin... la historia ira mejorando!!**

Nos vemos!!


	2. Bienvenido al Imperio

**Yey! Primer Capi!! **

* * *

- TIERRA A LA VISTA!!- Grito efusivamente.

-LEE!- Le recrimino la rubia. -Deja de gritar eso, ya lo sabemos...-

-Vamos Tsunade-sama, no tiene porque ponerse así... Disfrute la primavera de su juventud!!-

-¿Juventud?- Pregunto algo divertido otro chico moreno. -Tsunade tiene de todo, menos juvent...- Fue callado por un poderoso puñetazo de la mujer.

-Vuelve a decir algo así y te tirare por la borda, ¿escuchaste?-

-¿Acaso no puedes pensar antes de hablar, Kiba?- Pregunto un chico algo serio, su boca era cubierta por una amplia bufanda negra y roja y sobre sus ojos unos gogles oscuros.

-No sigas, Shino...- Replico el joven. -Bien, bien... en fin... hay algo que todavía no entiendo...- Se cruzo de brazos. -¿Por qué tenemos que ir a la ciudad imperial?-

El chico serio se encogió de hombros. -No lo se, pero yo creo que es suicido, no tenemos muy buena reputación que digamos.-

-Ustedes no irán.- Hablo firme una voz que recién aparecía en cubierta.

-¿A que te refieres?- Kiba alzo una ceja.

-A que yo seré quien vaya, ustedes solo esperaran.- Dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a una de las orillas del barco, no era muy grande, pero era ligero y rápido.

-¿Acaso estas loco?- Shino se acerco hasta el chico. -Ir hasta allá es...-

-...suicidio...- intervino Lee algo serio, extraño en el.

-Lo se...- Miro la luna y dejo que la brisa marina acariciara su rostro. -... llegaremos al amanecer, me tardeare aproximadamente un par de horas en llegar hasta la ciudad desde la costa norte...- Silenció. -... si no he llegado cundo la luna alcance su zenith1, se irán sin mí-

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Exclamaron todos los presentes.

-Pero, Sasuke, no podemos...- Kiba intentaba persuadirlo.

-Es una orden.- Dijo cortante.

-Si así lo quieres...- Agrego Shino en un disimulado suspiro.

El sol comenzaba a calentar el ambiente, dándole un aspecto un aspecto tranquilo al ambiente. El bosque que rodea la ciudad de Shura, capital del reino de Konoha, era extenso y verdoso, quizá porque era primavera.

Una sombra veloz cruzaba sigilosa el lugar, sus ágiles movimientos la hacían parecer una ilusión, se perdía fácilmente entre el espeso follaje de los árboles, asegurándose de no ser detectado por ninguno de los viajeros que cruzaban el camino directo a la ciudad imperial. Tenia que llegar, entrar, encontrarlo y salir antes de la media noche... todo eso sin ser detectado, sonrió de medio lado, parecía algo fácil.

No faltaba mucho para el medió día cuando diviso el castillo, se veía desde lejos ya que se encontraba en la parte más alta de Shura2, fabuloso, ya le faltaba poco, solo necesitaba llegar hasta el castillo. Brincó hacia otra rama y se dio cuenta de otras cuatro presencias, se maldijo en silenció, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de esas presencias? Estaba demasiado distraido pensando en cierta persona. -"Genial Sasuke, ahora tienes que encontrar la manera de perderlos."- Pensó el moreno mientras intentaba descubrir de donde venían aquellas molestas presencias.

Después de unos segundos recayó en algo, lo estaban rodeando, llevo su mano hasta su cintura para tomar el mango de su espada que se mantenía oculta por la amplia gabardina. Sonrió de medio lado antes de desenfundarla y lanzar un ataque al aire para evitar que un par de dagas le hicieran daño alguno.

Dio un ágil salto hacía otro árbol para esquivar otra serie de navajas que volaban sigilosas contra el moreno. Aterrizo con gracia en un pequeño claro al tiempo que adoptaba una posición de defensa. -Salgan, muestren sus rostros.- Amenazo el chico.

Como respuesta obtuvo un ligero crujir de ramas para después aterrizar con la misma gracia que él, cuatro personas que lo rodearon.

-"Maldita sea"- Pensó el joven al notar la vestimenta que traían puesta sus atacantes; una capucha negra acompañada de una camisa negra de manga larga ceñida al cuerpo al igual que un pantalón de cuero negro sobre el cual iban las botas negras con broches plateados, y encima de todo esto una ligera armadura azul oscuro que constaba de rodilleras, protección en los antebrazos, hombros y pecho, además de unos guantes de malla del mismo color, aparentemente la armadura no debía pesar mucho ya que las cuatro personas podían moverse con mucha facilidad. Sus rostros eran cubiertos por unas mascaras blancas que únicamente poseían dos pequeñas aberturas para los ojos, la única diferencia entre las mascaras era el símbolo dibujado a la altura de la frente. -"El escuadrón Anbu"-

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar los cuatro personajes se abalanzaron contra el azcabache con ágiles y rápidos movimientos. Sasuke dio un veloz giro a su espada logrando golpear a uno de sus enemigos en el pecho para tirarlo al suelo, otro de los individuos tomo entre sus manos varias dagas, tres en cada mano, para lanzarlas después de que un brillo anaranjado recorriera sus manos y las dagas se vieran envueltas por fuego. El moreno dio un giro hacia atrás logrando esquivar fácilmente el ataque, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar recibió una fuerte patada en la espalda que lo llevo hasta el suelo.

-"¿Cómo demonios se enteraron de que estaba aquí?" Fui bastante cauteloso, inclusive oculte mi presencia"-

-Así que era verdad...- murmuro para sí.

-Por supuesto... ¿Acaso crees que te mentiría?- Dijo otra voz oculta entre las sombras. -Al fin y al cabo... tenemos un trato.-

-... y necesitamos trabajar en equipo para cumplir nuestros objetivos.- Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en sus labios. -En verdad es una pena, ese chico es muy apuesto. -Observaba con atención la imagen que se formaba en el agua. -El escuadrón Anbu fue informado a tiempo de nuestro "invitado".- Rió al igual que su acompañante.

-"Mierda!"- Maldijo para si, no había logrado vencerles, apenas le había dañado la pierna a uno y el brazo a otro. -Tsk.- Su rostro se contrajo levemente de dolor al caer después de brincar para esquivar un ataque. Miro su costado, no era una herida profunda y no sangraba mucho, pero aun así llegaba a ser bastante molesta.

-Uchiha Sasuke, ríndete si no quieres que te capturemos por las malas- Hablo un miembro de los Anbu.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y enfundo su espada, alzo las manos en señal de rendición. Los cuatro miembros del escuadrón especial se acercaron cautelosos dispuestos a arrestarlo.

En un rápido movimiento Sasuke llevo sus manos hasta el suelo haciendo aparecer un símbolo anaranjado a sus pies, para después lograr formar una espiral de fuego a todo su alrededor y alejar a los miembros de la policía secreta del rey.

Aprovechando la distracción, Sasuke brinco entre las ramas de los árboles y comenzó a perderse entre el denso follaje. -"No es honroso huir, lo se, pero son demasiados, podría contra uno o dos pero..." Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una ligera esfera de fuego que por poco lo golpea. -Mierda.- Maldijo en voz baja, no lograba librarse de esos sujetos.

Una bola de humo frente a el lo detuvo para después revelar a uno de los atacantes que lo pateo fuertemente en el estomago haciéndolo caer hasta el suelo.

El moreno se levanto pesadamente antes de escupir algo de sangre, se dispuso a desenfundar su espada pero un golpe a la altura de su nuca lo dejo inconsciente.

Había un silencio completo que era únicamente traicionado por un rápido caminar, la figura atravesaba los amplios pasillos del castillo con prisa.

Sus botas de tacón resonaban en el piso de mármol que llevaba a la ala privada de palacio. Se detuvo ante una enorme puerta de madera de roble finamente tallada, respiro hondo para recobrar la compostura y comenzó a acomodar la falda de su vestido. Toco con suavidad para recibir un "Adelante" algo molesto. Poso su enguantada mano sobre la puerta y la abrió lo suficiente para poder ingresar en el enorme estudio.

Comenzó a avanzar con tranquilidad a través de todos los estantes atiborrados de libros antiguos y pergaminos, se detuvo frente a un amplio escritorio de caoba, tallado a la perfección, que estaba lleno de diversos documentos, pergamino y libros.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto algo exasperad la voz de un hombre que se mantenía oculto tras el enorme respaldo de su sillón de un tono azulado mientras le daba la espalda a la chica.

-Bueno, su majestad...- La chica comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con una punta de su rosado cabello. Se acerco un poco más al escritorio para intentar ver la figura oculta en el sillón y es que a pesar de los enormes vitrales de la habitación lo único que realmente iluminaba el lugar era la chimenea de mármol blanco detrás del escritorio.

-Habla ya, Sakura...- Sentenció el hombre.

-H...Hai... Vera mi señor ya lo hemos capturado.-

El hombre giro su sillón para quedar frente a la chica mostrando una expresión seria y expectante. Miró atentamente a la chica en frente suyo, unos 20 años aproximadamente, cabello rosa bastante largo que hacia juego con su vestido de copa violeta adornado con bordados de un rosa pálido. -¿De que estas hablando?-

-De Sasuke Uchiha, Jiraiya-dono3...- Ante estas palabras el peliplateado se levanto de golpe y miro a la chica con una seriedad que la hizo temblar.

-¿Cómo fue que lo capturaron?-

-Pue... pues recibimos información anónima de que estaba aquí y se lo comunicamos al escuadrón Anbu y...-

-¿Anónima?- Pregunto el rey con algo de incredulidad.

-H..Hai, mi señor... llego esta nota...- Dijo extendiéndole un pequeño papel sepia. -No tenemos remitente.-

El hombre se limito a mirar el papel comprobando que lo que decía la joven era cierto. -Bien, ¿Dónde esta?-

-En la cámara principal de las mazmorras, resguardado por los Anbu.-

El hombre se dirigió hacia la salida del lugar seguido de la chica, la capa del hombre ondeaba ante sus imponentes pasos.

-Jiraiya-dono...- Trato de decir la chica tímidamente. -Si me permite... ¿No debería avisarle al príncipe que...-

-Mi hijo se encuentra fuera, buscando a ese desgraciado ladronzuelo de ku...-

-MI SEÑOR!!- Una agitada voz atrajo la atención de ambos.

-¿Qué quieres Moegi? ¿No ves que su majestad esta ocupado?- Intervino la pelirosa con aire petulante.

-Dispénsenme, su majestad, dama Haruno.- Hizo una reverencia. -Pero, es sobre el prisionero, él...-

-¿Qué sucede con el?- La chica seguía presionando a la joven mensajera.

-Esta oponiendo resistencia y esta ganando terreno entre el escuadrón Anbu.-

-¡Qué! Eso es imposible!-

-Sakura.- Hablo serio el hombre al tiempo que aceleraba su paso hacia las mazmorras.

-Si mi señor.- Miro con desprecio a la niña. -Bien, ya puedes largarte.- Comento ácidamente antes de seguir los pasos del rey.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, ambos personajes se adentraron hacia las mazmorras, todo el lugar estaba completamente oscuro, ocupaban la parte inferior del castillo, llegan inclusive a estar bajo tierra. Todos los pasillos estaban cubiertos por piedra negra al igual que las paredes, la oscuridad era prácticamente total de no ser por unas pequeñas antorchas ubicadas en ciertos puntos a lo largo del pasillo.

Una enorme puerta de metal se abrió para darle paso al rey y a su consejera hacia una enorme habitación circular con el mismo material de los pasillos y diversas puertas repartidas alrededor de todo el lugar, un enorme candelabro negro que caía del techo era toda la iluminación.

Un joven moreno que se encontraba atado de manos brincaba ágilmente esquivando con facilidad los ataques de los cuatro encapuchados.

El azcabache aterrizo en el centro de la habitación, sus ojos se volvieron de un rojo sangre mientras adoptaba una posición de combate.

-Sakura...- Ordeno el rey al observar la acción del joven.

-Hai.- La chica coloco sus manos a la altura de su rostro, dio un rápido movimiento de manos para que únicamente quedaran los dos dedos indicies tocándose y de esta unión saliera un destello violeta directo hacia el Uchiha provocando que todo su cuerpo colapsara.

-Ni lo intentes.- Dijo el rey el ver como el joven intentaba juntar sus manos para realizar un hechizo. -Tu chakra ha sido anulado... ¡Atenlo, YA!-

En el acto los enmascarados lo ataron y lo pusieron de rodillas en el suelo. El hombre miro a su consejera la cual asintió y se aproximo hasta quedar junto al rey antes de abrir un pergamino y comenzar a leer en voz alta.

-Uchiha Sasuke, líder de los Hebi, se te acusa de ladrón, causar desorden público y blasfemar en contra de la corona de Konoha.- Sentenció la chica.

-Eso amerita pena de muerte... solo por ser líder de los rebeldes.- El rey miro al joven frente a él. -Pero puedo librarte de eso Uchiha.-

El joven alzo la mirada y sonrió de lado. -A cambió de algo ¿No es así?-

El rey solo frunció el seño. -Si...-

-¿Realmente cree que yo le ayudaría en algo?-

-Calla y deja terminar a su majestad!- Exclamo la chica.

-Es solo información...- Dijo el rey sin cambiar su semblante algo serio.

-mhn... ¿Qué clase de información?- Pregunto un tanto intrigado.

-Si tú me dices donde encontrar al kitsune, yo te dejare libre.-

-¿Realmente espera que yo le crea? Además, no se de que esta hablando, lo único que se es que el kitsune es un rebelde, pero no se donde en...- Fue callado por un puñetazo del rey.

-Bien, aparentemente tienes la boca bastante grande.- El rey observo como el chico lo miraba con burla. -Si esa es tu decisión.- Miro a los enmascarados. -Llévenlo a la celda de alta seguridad, Ya!- Ordeno el peliplateado.

-En seguida su majestad.- Contestaron los cuatro al omisolo al tiempo que uno de ellos levantaba al Uchiha en hombros y se lo llevaba por una de las puertas de metal.

-Si algún día quieres volver a ver la luz del sol, me dirás lo que quiero saber.- Sentenció el mayor de todos antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

-Disculpe Jiraiya-dono, pero creo que el no sabe nada.- Intervino tímidamente la chica.

-Lo se, pero no me importa.- Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse. -Lo que importa es capturar al kitsune.-

No podía acostumbrarse a la escasez de luz pese a que ya llevaban más de media hora caminando en entre los túneles de las mazmorras.

Junto sus manos intentando hacer algo, pero nada, ese extraño hechizo aun mantenía anulado su chakra. Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba solo a excepción de los 2 miembro del escuadrón Anbu colocados en frente y detrás suyo, los otro dos ya se habían retirado.

No sabia mucho sobre los Anbu, excepto que son un grupo selecto de guerreros que están al servició privado del rey, su misión es proteger a toda la familia imperial y obedecer todos los mandatos del rey, pero sin ser descubiertos, era algo así como una especie de guardia secreta que la gente de los pueblos y ciudades toma por un mito.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste donde estaba el kitsune?- Pregunto el Anbu que se encontraba frente a el.

-Porque no se donde esta...- Dijo con desinterés. -Además, ¿Por qué el rey esta interesado en capturar a esa pequeña rata? Por lo que se, no es más que un pequeño revoltoso que se sabe esconder bien.-

-Se ve que no estas bien informado, no me sorprende que no sepas donde esta el kitsune.- Dijo nuevamente el de adelante suyo.

-Konoha esta compuesto por tres islas principales, además de varias islas más chicas, es difícil enterarse de cosas que únicamente ocurren en Bai He4.- Hablo con aire de superioridad.

-Bien, supongo que tienes razón.- Comento desinteresado el mismo Anbu al tiempo que colocaba sus manos sobre su nuca.

-El kitsune no es solo un... "pequeño revoltoso", como tu le dices...- Comenzó a hablar el Anbu detrás del moreno. -... Se ha convertido en un problema "extraño"-

-¿Extraño?- Repitió algo interesado el Uchiha.

-Pues... ha demostrado un alto de magia... es bastante hábil con los hechizos, además de que oculta a la perfección su presencia, pero eso no es lo que molesta al rey...-

-¿Entones?-

-Es que...- El primer Anbu intervino. -quien quiera que sea este sujeto ha logrado dar "conciencia" a la gente de que deben abrir los ojos y no dejarse oprimir por un gobierno injusto.- La voz del enmascarado sonaba algo... triste.

-Ha logrado que muchos aldeanos y ciudadanos se unan a los rebeldes.-

-Por eso es que el tipo ese pensó que yo sabia donde encontrarlo.-

-Así es...- Ambos sujetos se detuvieron ocasionando que el moreno detuviera bruscamente sus pasos.

-Pero ya les he dicho que no se nada de ese sujeto.- Gruño Sasuke.

-Aunque eso fuera cierto...- El segundo Anbu agarro del brazo a Sasuke, mientras el primero abría una puerta de metal para meter bruscamente al chico. -Tenemos la orden de encerrarte.- Lo siguiente que se escucho fue el sonido de la puerta cerrarse con fuerza y se escuchara la cerradura y un candado sellar la puerta. -No causes problemas.- Dijo uno de los Anbu desde un pequeño orificio con forma cuadrada en la puerta para después alejarse junto al otro Anbu.

-¿Realmente crees que este chico sepa algo sobre el kitsune?- Pregunto uno de los Anbus.

-No lo creo, Iruka.- Respondió el otro con desinterés.

-Manos mal.- Dijo en un suspiro al tiempo que se quitaba la mascara y se bajaba la capucha para postrar su cabello castaño largo, amarrado de una forma algo peculiar. -Con el trabajo que nos ha costado cubrirlo.-

-Nah! No te preocupes, será mejor que nos encarguemos de vigilar este pasillo, lo más probable es que venga a rescatarlo.- Dijo el segundo que, igual, se quitaba su mascara y su capucha para dejar a la vista una cabellera paleteada y un ojo que se mostraba divertido, ya que el resto de su cara estaba aun cubierta con una mascara de tela negra que iba desde la frente hasta el lado izquierdo de su rostro y tapaba su boca.

-¿Realmente crees que sea ten terco como para venir hasta acá y rescatarlo, Kakashi?-

-Hai... y será mejor que estemos aquí, no vaya a ser que se meta en un problema y lo atrapen...-

Suspiro con resignación. -Si, tienes razón.-

-Jeje...- Miro hacia delante y continuaron su camino en silenció.

-Pero...- Iruka coloco su dedo índice en su barbilla adquiriendo una expresión pensativa. -¿Quien fue el informante?-

El peliplateado se encogió de hombros. -No lo se, a mi Sakura-chan me dijo que recibió una nota anónima para los Anbu-

-¿Recibió?- Dijo algo incrédulo. -¿Cómo fue que la obtuvo?-

Kakashi se encogió de hombros nuevamente. -Dice que la encontró en su estudio, en lo personal no confió en esa niña.-

-mmm...- Miro el techo reflexivo. -... pero aun así es en la que más confía Jiraiya-dono, es prácticamente imposible contradecirla o desafiarla.-

-Nha... por eso me alegro de que únicamente el rey pueda darnos ordenes, esa niña jamás estará encima mió.-

Callo pesadamente sobre la cama, con trabajos se había logrado liberar de sus ataduras pero aun así no podía usar su chakra. -Maldita bruja.- Murmuro recordando a la chica que había hecho eso. Se dio la vuelta hasta quedar completamente boca arriba y miro como la suave danza que realizaba la única antorcha que alumbraba la celda.

Tomo el medallón de su cuello y lo observo atentamente... sintió como su corazón se aceleraba levemente al recordar como ese medallón llego hasta sus manos. -Naruto...- susurro. Sus ojos se cerraron intentando enfocar en su mente aquella bella imagen... aquella figura que lo cautivo con tan solo verlo una vez.

Se sintió vació, incompleto, como si le faltara una parte importante de su ser. -Maldita sea!- Grito para después golpear con fuerza la pared a su lado. Se sentía terrible, había viajado hasta acá tan solo por verlo una vez más, pero ahora esto... no solo no podría verlo, si no que abandono a su equipo. Sus ojos lucharon por retener las lagrimas, ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado esto? ¿Cómo fue que todo empeoro? Lo tenía perfectamente calculado, entraría por los túneles ocultos debajo de Shura que llegan hasta la orilla del palacio, entraría sin ser detectado y lo vería. Todo eso algo sumamente sencillo para él, pero... algo salio mal, de alguna manera se enteraron de su presencia, pero ¿Cómo?

Suspiro aliviado, al menos no encontrarían al resto de los Hebi... estaban perfectamente ocultos y quizá, al estar en palacio, podría verlo de nuevo, a su ángel y cumplir esa promesa...

Un chico que parecía no tener más de 17 años corría aprisa entre removiendo con los brazos las ramas que estorbaban su paso, miraba hacía atrás repetidamente, como si temiese que algo lo fuera a alcanzar.

El sol que se filtraba, esa tarde, entre los árboles descendía hasta el joven haciendo relucir su rubio cabello para que reluciera como si de oro se tratase, formando la ilusión de una dorada cascada que se deslizaba por su rostro hasta la altura del cuello por la parte de atrás y el fleco rozando las broceadas mejillas ocultando varias marcas sobre estas.

-¿Te vas sin despedir?- Una voz desde lo alto de un árbol hizo detener el rápido avanzar del chico.

-Sasuke...- Murmuro el chico con sus orbes de un azul zaphiro brillante abiertos a más no poder.

-¿Por qué te vas?- Pregunto acercándose al cuerpo del pequeño.

-Yo... debo irme, es lo mejor...- Se callo de golpe al sentir unos fuertes brazos rodeándolo y atrayéndolo hacia un fornido cuerpo.

-Quédate...- Susurro suavemente al oído mientras jugaba con uno de los mechones dorados del menor.

-No... no puedo... lo sabes.- Su rostro estaba inundado de un tinte carmín.

-Por favor...- Sus labios rozaban levemente el oído del rubio haciéndolo estremecer. -... te necesito.-

-Sasuke... por favor... no... hagas esto más difícil.- Se abrazó al moreno y hundió su rostro en el pecho del mayor intentando retener las lagrimas.

-Naruto... yo... te... a...-

-Por allí!- Se oyó una voz que se acercaba con prisa, seguida de varias personas.

-Lo siento.- Susurro el rubio logrando separarse del mayor.

-Naruto.- Lo intento retener pero el rubio se libero de su agarre.

-Escucha... te prometo que un día nos volveremos a ver.- Tomo el dije de su cuello y se lo quito para entregárselo al Uchiha. -Y esto es una manera de sellar esa promesa.- Los pasos se escuchaban más cerca, Sasuke parecía estático contemplando el objeto entre sus manos. -Hasta luego, Sasuke...- Se acerco y deposito un dulce beso en su mejilla para luego sonreírle y darse la vuelta y continuar presuroso su camino.

-Te amo...- Susurro al viento, su atención fue captada por los pasos que ya estaban bastante cerca, brinco hasta lo alto de un árbol para ocultarse entre el follaje, lo ultimo que fue la capa oscura del joven rubio perdiéndose entre la espesura del bosque.

Cerró los ojos y apretó fuertemente el medallón que llevaba en su mano. -Te encontrare, Naruto, tenlo por seguro.- Se coloco la cadena alrededor del cuello para después ocultar el dije entre sus ropas. -Pero, por ahora... espera...- Susurro nuevamente al viento antes de comenzar a avanzar entre el espeso follaje de los árboles...

* * *

1 Significa que la luna a alcanzado su mayor punto, es cuando se encuentra más alta en el cielo

2 Si no quedo claro... Shura (que es la capital del reino Konoha) también es conocida como la ciudad imperial.

3 Por si no lo saben, el honorífico "-dono" es utilizado para mostrar un enorme respeto, su nivel es aun mayor que "-sama".

4 Si no me explique, el reino de Konoha esta dividido en 3 islas principales, además de otras mas chicas, Bai He es la isla principal del reino donde se encuentra Shura(la ciudad imperial) y otros poblados.


	3. Escape

**Ey! Segundo Capi!! Enjoy it! n.n  


* * *

**-Sasuke...- Llamo con su melodiosa voz. -Sasuke, mira...-

-mhn- Fue la única respuesta del joven que se encontraba recargado en un árbol, antes de acercarse a un chico que se encontraba arrodillado frente a un río.

-Ves esa flor?- Pregunto indicando con su dedo una flor que se encontraba sobre la superficie del río mientras se mecía suavemente por el movimiento del agua; su color era blanco difuminado a un gris brillante con los pétalos del centro inundados de un tinte violeta, era muy parecida a la "Flor del loto" exceptuando por sus colores y el tallo que la sostenía y protegía de ser arrastrada por la corriente, se podría decir que parecía una combinación entre el loto y el liro acuático. -Es una flor muy rara... únicamente florece en otoño.- Comenzó a decir con su vista brillante y vidriosa. -Se llama "Noche de lotus", su nombre se debe a que, según se dice, en las noches de otoño, cuando la luna esta en su zenith parece que esta flor adquiere un brillo reflejando el de la luna. -Desde sus ojos comenzaron a deslizarse sigilosas lágrimas. -Es mi favorita.-

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto suavemente el ojinegro con su profunda mirada fija en la flor al tiempo que se sentaba junto al rubio.

-Es... única, especial... Oculta una belleza que únicamente algunos pueden apreciar... y todo eso lo logra tras haber luchado contra la corriente y el estrepitoso clima... contra la adversidad y eso la hace lo más hermoso...-

-Te equivocas...- El joven tomo el rostro del rubio para hacerlo girar hacia él y poder observar esos ojos brillantes, tan encantadores que le daban un aspecto tan inocente y lindo. Acerco sus manos hasta secar su lagrimas para después colocarlas sobre sus mejillas y comenzar la tarea de acariciarlas. -Tu eres lo mas hermoso...- Ante este comentario el chico sus mejillas arder pero se dejo conducir por la mano de Sasuke hacia la boca de este. -Tenlo por seguro.- Agregó antes de eliminar la distancia entre ambos y unir sus labios.

El beso era la viva encarnación del cariños, la ternura y el amor juntos, mezclados, haciendo sentir choques eléctricos en todo su cuerpo, desde sus bocas, por sus columnas, pasando por sus agitados corazones, permitiéndoles conocer el éxtasis del cariño, lo que pueden crear unos simples besos mimosos y tiernos, dulces y apasionados a la vez.

La mano izquierda de Sasuke rodeo la cintura del chico atrayéndolo más hacia el, queriendo sentir ese calor que lo hace sentir vivo, ese suave olor a naturaleza que lo embriagaba hasta volverlo loco, continuo con su juego de degustar aquellos rosados labios sin profanar en la boca. El menor coloco sus manos sobre los hombros del moreno buscando refugio, cariño, queriendo sentir el calor que hace vibrar su corazón y su cuerpo, queria estar por siempre así.

Sin embargo, el cruel oxigeno decidió desvanecerse de sus pulmones obligándolos a separarse en busaca de aquella esencia vital. Sasuke sonrió con ternura y cariño para después abrazar al joven el cual coloco su cabeza sobre el pecho del moreno disfrutando de las caricias en sus dorados cabellos.

El silencio les hizo compañía al igual que la luna llena en el cielo que comenzaba a despejarse provocando que su platina luz llegue al río para hacerlo relucir como si de cristal tratase, mientras que la solitaria flor se permitía brillas como una estrella en la tierra dándole la ultima pincelada a aquel bello paisaje, que seria grabado en sus mentes, agradeciendo a la naturaleza misma que pareciera querer acompañarlos en aquel amor profesado.

-Sabes...- Comenzó a hablar nuevamente el menor. -Esa flor... era la favorita de mi madre.- Finalizo acurrucándose más en el pecho del azcabache tratando de encontrar refugio de aquella punzada de dolor que se hacía presente en su interior.

-Naruto...- Fue lo único que salio de los labios del moreno, no quería decir mas, no quería arruinar el momento. Decidió solo mirar el cielo, disfrutando de ese calor brindado y de lo que probablemente seria su ultima noche juntos...

-Naruto!-

Se levanto de golpe sintiendo una fuerte punzada en su pecho. Poco a poco fue recayendo en donde se encontraba... una fría celda de piedra oscura. Apretó con furia sus puños. Lo siguiente que se oyó fue un gruñido y el sonido de un golpe que rompía algo.

-Mi niño...- Susurro dolido dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo frente a la pequeña mesa de noche destrozada a causa de su puño. -Mi pequeño... mi Naruto...- Dijo en un susurro mientras apretaba con fuerza los parpados intentando retener las lagrimas. Se sentía importante, lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba demasiado, había jurado protegerlo, estar a su lado y ahora... ahora no podía cumplir ese juramento. Una rebelde lagrima rodó por sus mejillas.

Se levanto y se seco la lagrima adquiriendo la misma expresión seria de siempre, necesitaba mantener la cabeza fría. Se aproximo a la puerta de metal y poso su vista en la pequeña abertura y miro el pasillo... vacío, lo único que se alcanzaba a distinguir eran las antorchas a lo largo del pasillo. Una fría corriente atravesó el lugar causándole un escalofrió... la temperatura ha descendido, significa que ya es de noche...

Suspiro y se coloco en el centro de la celda, junto sus manos a la altura de su pecho, cerró los ojos y se concentro. Comenzó a sentir la energía recorrer su cuerpo, su chakra estaba fluyendo de nuevo. Abrió sus ojos que ahora estaban inundados en un tinte carmesí, como la sangre; bajo sus pies apareció un símbolo que relucía con tonos rojos difuminados hacia amarillo pasando por naranja. Era un círculo con tres astas; la luz comenzó a iluminar la habitación con una luz anaranjada.

Sasuke reforzó su concentración y apretó sus dientes antes de que el sello1 desapareciera y caer de rodillas al suelo. Maldijo y golpeo el duro suelo con su puño; su poder aun no había vuelto completamente y si sus cálculos eran correctos la quedaban al menos tres horas antes de la media noche, momento en que los Hebi partirían.

El sonido de unos ágiles pasos lo saco de sus pensamientos obligándolo a levantarse de lugar y observar en dirección hacia la puerta, los pasos se oyeron esta ves del otro lado de la puerta de metal. El moreno permaneció sin moverse hasta que se escucho como las cerraduras de la puerta comenzaban a abrirse, viendo una oportunidad de escape se escondió detrás del marco de la puerta para que esta misma, al abrirse, lo ocultara.

La puerta se abrió lentamente revelando una figura completamente oscura, como si de una sombra tratase. El intruso se adentro hasta el interior del lugar dejando emparejada la puerta, parecía estar buscando algo.

Antes de que se diera cuenta de su presencia se abalanzo sobre la figura tomándola de los brazos y apisonándola contra la pared.

-Hey!- Se quejo el intruso.

-¿Quién eres?- La voz del joven sonaba fría, sus orbes negros se toparon con unos ojos rojizos pero de un tono extraño, rojos con destellos anaranjados, además de que la constante danza de la única antorcha de la habitación los hacía relucir como si de dos rubíes se tratara.

-Solo vengo a ayudarte, malagradecido.- Entrecerró los ojos con molestia.

-Yo nunca pedía ayuda.- Respondió algo petulante el azcabache que recién salía del transe de aquella mirada rojiza para toparse con una extraña voz que parecía la combinación de una voz suave y melodiosa con otra algo grave, casi como si dos personas estuvieran hablando a la vez.

-Y... No creo que puedas salir de aquí por tu propia cuenta ¿O si?- Acerco se rostro, que estaba cubierta por una mascara de tela negra que le cubría completamente la cabeza a excepción de la parte de los ojos dejando ver ambos rubíes. -Tu chakra todavía no fluye con normalidad.-

-¡¿Cómo lo...-

-Lo sentí, hace unos momentos intentaste utilizarlo ¿No es así?-

-Si...- Contestó entre dientes para después posar su oscura mirada nuevamente sobre la rubí. -Dime... ¿Te he visto antes?- Pregunto examinando a la figura frente a él; llevaba una traje negro de la misma tela que su mascara Prácticamente ceñido al cuerpo, bostas de cuero negras y guantes del mismo material, lo único que rompía con la gama de negro era un listón de tela anaranjado oscuro amarrado a la cintura con sus dos extremos cayendo hasta la altura de los tobillos.

-Lo... lo dudo...- Respondió algo nervioso por la cercanía que estaba provocando el moreno.

-mmm...- Se separo de el y se cruzo de brazos tomando una aire de superioridad. -De acuerdo te permitiere ayudarme... dobe.-

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡Qué te crees!? No soy un dobe... idiota.- Una vena se hizo claramente visible sobre la tela que cubría la frente del misterioso.

-Vamos a salir ¿Si o no?- Respondió sin darle mucha importancia a lo otro.

Suspiro y asintió. -Ven, sígueme.- Comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida de la celda pero una mano en su muñeca se detuvo.

-Soy Uchiha Sasuke... y tu eres...-

El intruso lo miro por unos segundos y después le extendió la mano la cual el moreno recibió sin mucho interés. -Puedes decirme Kitsune.-

-Así que tu eras el pequeño zorrito que andaba buscando el viejo ese.-

Un rubor se apodero de sus mejillas por el apodo que le había puesto el azcabache. -Em... si... Vámonos.- Salio de la celda seguido del joven. -Ah!- Se detuvo de golpe para encarar al chico. -Toma.- Le entrego algo que iba envuelto en un trozo de tela naranja, parecido al que llevaba en la cintura, de hecho el objeto lo llevaba atado en esta.

Sasuke comenzó a quitar la tela para encontrarse con sus queridísima espada.

-Es tuya ¿no?-

-Si, pero cómo...?- El ojinegro lo miro sorprendido, le habían confiscado el arma en cuanto se convirtió en preso.

-No es momento de explicaciones, será mejor que sigamos antes de que...-

-HEY! ¿Quién anda allí?- Se escucho una ronca voz del otro lado del pasillo.

-Oh! No!- Exclamo bajito el kitsune antes de tomar la mano del chico y comenzar a correr en dirección opuesta a la de la voz. -Rápido!-

-Bien hecho dobe...- "Alabo" el joven cuando se encontraron frente al final del pasillo.

-Cállate!!- Se dirigió hacia una de las celdas y la abrió para poder adentrarse en esta seguido de un moreno.

-Oe, dobe, que se supone que hac...- Se callo de inmediato al notar como el zorrito jalaba la base donde se supone debería haber una antorcha para que la pared del fondo se abriera.

-Abriéndonos paso.- Sonrió antes de comenzar a adentrarse en el pasadizo al igual que un sorprendido moreno. -Date prisa!- Exclamo antes de jalar otra palanca del otro lado del pasadizo logrando cerrar la entrada.

-¿Y ahora?- Pregunto serio el Uchiha.

-Ven.- Tomo la blanquizca mano y comenzó a avanzar lo más rápido que podía. -Si no me equivoco, este pasadizo nos va a llevar hasta los pasillos principales de palacio y de allí podemos salir por una de las ventanas que dan hacia el patio trasero para después poder...-

-¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?- Interrumpió aun sorprendido Sasuke.

-Quizá te lo diga después, ahora tenemos que darnos prisa.- Apresuro el paso hasta encontrarse con lo que precia una pared de madera la que el kitsune empujo hacia un lado dejando un a habitación llena de botellas de diferentes tipos de alcoholes. -Esto es...-

-Una bodega... dobe... creí que dijiste que saldríamos en uno de los pasillos principales.-

-Em... jejeje...- Se rasco la cabeza. -Creo que me equivoque...-

-Mhn... dobe.- Fue lo único que dijo el moreno.

-Bueno, pero no estamos tan mal, esta bodega esta conectada hacia la cocina y esta tiene una puerta hacia la sala principal.-

-¿Estas seguro?- La voz denotaba desconfianza.

-Por supuesto!!- Se defendió con calor.

-Bien, entonces vamos.- Avanzo hacia la puerta y la abrió con cuidado y se dio cuenta de lo que decía el zorrito era cierto, esa puerta daba hacia la cocina. -Camino libre.-

-Por acá.- Avanzo hasta una puerta del lado izquierdo de la habitación y la abrió chocando que nadie estuviera cerca. -Date prisa Sasuke.-

-Shhh.- Lo callo el moreno al notar unos paso cerca. Avanzaron con rapidez y sigilo por los pasillos.

El kitsune comenzó a avanzar hacia una esquina pero antes de que pudiera asomarse el moreno lo atrajo hacia él rodeándolo con sus fornidos brazos haciendo que la cabeza del chico quedara pegada al pecho del mayor y sus manos atrapadas entre ambos cuerpos.

-¿¡Pero qué...- El zorrito comenzaba a reclamar pero fue callado por el moreno y justo en ese momento pasaron unos guardias sin notar sus presencias perfectamente ocultas.

-Ten más cuidado.- Dijo sin soltar al misterioso.

-Em... si... gra... gracias.- El kitsune sentía su corazón latir con tal brutalidad que temía que sus latidos fueran a atraer a algún guardia.

-¿Qué tienes?- Pregunto algo divertido al ver los nervios del pequeño rebelde.

-Na... nada... solo... ¿Puedes soltarme?- Pregunto bastante nervios y agradeciendo que su mascara ocultara su rubor.

-¿Y si no quiero?- La voz del moreno había bajado de tono a uno más suave que hizo templar al kitsune.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa, si no...- Se callo al sentir un dedo posarse sobre sus labios cubiertos por sus mascara.

-Shhh... tengo un plan.-

-¿Cuál?- Pregunto algo molesto ya que parecía que el líder del Hebi disfrutaba el molestarlo.

-Mira.- Dijo señalando una amplia ventana abierta a al menos diez metros arriba de ellos. -Por allí podemos salir.-

-¿Estas loco? Es demasiado peligroso... además, esa ventana da hacia el techo del palacio, ¿Acaso piensas brincar de techo en techo?-

-Exactamente- Sonrió con superioridad.

-¡Que! ¿Pero como...- Se callo al notar como el moreno lo soltaba y se ponía de espaldas a el para después agacharse y darle señas al zorrito de que subiera a su espalda. -Pe... pero...-

-Solo sube!- Dijo con cierto fastidio. l kitsune se subió a la espalda del mayor rodeando el cuello del moreno con ambos brazos. -Listo?- El menor asintió.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más Sasuke dio un impresionante brinco con el que logro agarrarse de un cuadro que estaba en la pared y con esto darse un segundo impulso y llegar a la cornisa de la ventana y salir por la misma. -Ves... no fue tan difícil.-

-mmm...- Fue lo único que respondió el zorrito. -¿Hacía donde tienes que ir?-

-Hacia la costa norte, en el acantilado.- Dijo intentando ubicarse entre la oscuridad e la noche y es que no sabia exactamente hacia donde ir.

-El acantilado del muerto...- Razono al tiempo que miraba hacía todas partes intentando ubicarse. -Para allá...- Comento señalando una dirección con el dedo.

-¿Estas seguro?- El kitsune únicamente asintió. -Bien, entonces... agarrarte.- Dicho esto, el menor se aferro con mas fuerza al tiempo que el azcabache agarraba con más fuerza los muslos del chico y comenzaba a saltar entre los tejados que conformaban los diferentes niveles del palacio, en dirección hacia donde el pequeño señalo.

-Señor, no hemos podido hallarlos, pero...-

-¿Hallarlos?- Repitió el peliblanco alzando una ceja haciendo temblar de terror al pelinegro y a la chica. -¿A que te refieres con "hallarlos"?-

-Yo... pues vera...- El pelinegro enfoco sus ojos blancos sobre la chica que temblaba al igual que él y es que si sabían de su rey era que últimamente su temperamento no era nada agradable de conocer. -El prisionero fue visto con alguien más y se cree que podría ser...-

-MALDITO KITSUNE!!- Grito con rabia y desesperación para dirigir su puño hacia una de las paredes del palacio y golpearla con fuerza al tiempo que una luz café salía del contacto de la piedra y el puño dejando un hueco en la pared y el puño sin ninguna herida.

-Se... señor... por favor... cálmese.- La chica intentaba controlar la ira del señor temiendo que su intento fuera un suicidio.

-CALLATE!- Miro con ira a la pelirosa. -NEJI!- Llamo aun más molesto.

-Si!- El pelinegro contesto inmediatamente temiendo su muerte.

-Reúne al resto de los Anbu y salgan en su búsqueda ¡YA!-

-En seguida!- Se coloco la mascar blanca y salio del lugar lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas.

-Jiraiya-dono... ¿se encuentra bien?- Pregunto tímidamente al ver como el semblante frustrado y furioso del rey se tornaba melancólico y preocupado.

-No voy a permitir que nadie me quite a mi familia...-Su voz sonaba distante. -Ni siquiera ese tal kitsune.-

-No se preocupe mi señor.- Comento la dama Haruno con una tierna sonrisa. -Ya vera que todo saldrá bien.-

-Mas vale que sea así, Sakura.- Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. -Sakura.- Llamo sin voltearse y detener su camino.

-¿Si, mi señor?-

-Dile a mi hijo que lo quiero ver en mi estudio... ya-

-Se refiera a...-

-Sabes a quien me refiero.- Su voz sonó más seria de lo normal haciendo que la chica entendiera y dejara de preguntar.

-En seguida mi señor.- Se dio la vuelta y avanzo rápida pero elegantemente por los pasillos en dirección opuesta al rey. -Si... todo será como debe ser...- Dijo para si antes de perderse entre el laberinto de pasillos de mármol blanco.

Miraba con suma atención las imágenes que se proyectaban en un hermoso espejo de pie con el marco de plata. En sus labios de dibujo una sonrisa de victoria. -Tardaste...- Dijo sin siquiera voltearse ante la persona que se aproximaba lentamente.

-Disculpa... tenia cosas que hacer.-

-Lo entiendo.-

-Dime... ¿Por qué no te molesta que escapen después de las molestias que te tomaste para que lo capturaran?-

Se encogió de hombros. -Simplemente creo que hará las cosas más interesantes.-

La segunda figura suspiro y se acerco a la única ventana y posó su mirada en la luna que se alzaba resplandeciente esa noche. -Eres demasiado... extraño.- Dejo que la suave brisa acariciara su largo cabello.

-Te lo agradezco.- Miro a su compañera y sonrió. -Es un muy lindo cumplido.-

-Em... Sasuke...- Llamo tímidamente desde la espalda del moreno que seguía saltando entre las ramas de los árboles, ya estaban bastante lejos del castillo y apunto de llegar a su destino.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó con su monótona voz.

-Creo que ya... me puedes soltar.- Término hablando en susurros.

El moreno lo miro de reojo y luego se detuvo en la rama de un árbol unos momentos. -No.-

-¿¡QUÉ!?- El zorrito se estaba cansando de la extraña actitud de su "amigo".

-Dije que no, ¿Estas sordo, dobe?- Dijo sin darle mayor importancia antes de retomar su camino sin liberar las piernas del kitsune.

-No no lo estoy!! Y DEJA DE LLAMARME DOBE!! SASUKE-TEME!!-

-¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunto un sorprendido moreno.

-Nada... nada...- Suspiro con resignación. -De acuerdo tu ganas...-

-mmm...- El moreno concentro su vista en el camino y un recuerdo comenzó a apoderarse de su mente...

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Un pelinegro reía a carcajada abierta revolcándose en el piso con sus manos en el estomago que le dolía de tanto reír, además de que algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Kiba dobe!!- Exclamo un molesto e indignidad rubio. -Deja de reírte!! NO ES GRACIOSO!!-

-Lo... lo siento Naru-chan... es que... es que...- Se atragantaba entre carcajadas, lo que le impedía hablar. -Fue tan... tan gracioso.-

-JAJAJAJAJAJA Debiste de haber visto tu cara, Naru-chan!!- Gritaba otro pelinegro con un corte algo excéntrico y con las cejas más espesas del mundo.

-No es gracioso!!- Recrimino un rubio bastante molesto. -Yo... yo no sabia que ese lugar era... era... era...- Su rostro se sonrojo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente, dándole un aspecto muy tierno.

Kiba detuvo su risa y sonrió para después acercarse al rubio y revolver sus cabellos dorados en un acto fraternal. -Tienes razón Naruto... fue nuestra culpa.-

-No es nuestra culpa que el dobe no sepa lo que es un burdel.- Hablo una cuarta voz con un tono de burla y superioridad. -Es un dobe demasiado ingenuo.-

-Eso no es cierto, yo no lo sabia porque... ¿¡CÓMO ME HAS DICHO; BESTIA ESTUPIDA!?- Exclamo con un dedo acusador hacía el moreno que permanecía recargado en un árbol, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su mirada negra dirigida hacia otro punto distante.

-Lo que oíste, DO-BE.- Sonrió como diciendo "Acéptalo... sabes que es verdad...".

-SASUKE-TEME!!- Un puñetazo en la cara hizo que el Uchiha cayera al suelo al igual que sus otros dos compañeros de equipo a diferencia de que los últimos se cayeron de risa por la escena.

-Pero que te pas...!!- La furia del pelinegro fue completamente detenida al darse cuenta de una pequeña figura hincada a su lado con lagrimillas en los ojos y su mirada azulina llena de consternación.

-Lo... lo siento... Sasuke... yo no quise...- El sollozo iba en aumento hasta que el fuerte brazo del moreno atrajo a un ruborizado rubio hasta su pecho y con la mano libre comenzar a acariciar las hebras doradas que tanto le gustaban.

-No.. te preocupes... la verdad, no dolió.-

-Sasuke-teme...- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa acurrucándose en el pecho del mayor. Los otros dos miembros del Hebi, solo miraron con una sonrisa aquella tierna escena...

-Sasuke...- Una voz detrás suya lo saco de sus recuerdos.

-Eh?-

-¿Estas bien? Has estado distraido todo el camino y apenas has hablado.-

-Si, estoy bien no te preocupes.- Comenzaba a divisar la costa norte donde se encontraba el acantilado del muerto, como le había dicho el kitsune que se llamaba.

-Etto... Sasuke...- Su voz sonaba bastante nerviosa y susurrante.

-¿Qué sucede Kitsune?- Pregunto viéndolo de reojo.

-Yo quería preguntarte...- Miro hacia otro lado como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. -¿Po... por qué... por qué estas aquí?-

-Eh?- Esa pregunta lo desconcertó y entristeció. -Por nada que te importe.- Respondió secamente.

-Si... lo.. lo siento.- Bajo su mirada.

Suspiro. -Vine a buscar a alguien.-

-¿A alguien?- Respondió algo más animado.

-No vayas a esperar que te diga quien es.- Exclamo algo frustrado, muy común en él últimamente.

-No, solo dime... ¿Es alguien especial para ti?-

-Y eso a ti que te interesa.- Respondió tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y su notable sonrojo.

-Solo quiero saber.- Pregunto con ojitos de cordero degollado.

Suspiro nuevamente, se estaba ablandando mucho. -Si, si lo es, es la persona más importante para mi.- Termino con una sonrisa, sincera y no prepotente. -Y no esperes que te diga nada mas!-

-No, con eso me basta.- Miro hacia delante, ya se encontraban en el acantilado y podían divisar la nave de los Hebi oculta. -Bien, cero que aquí es donde nos separamos.- Se bajo de la espalda del moreno y se alejo unos pasos.

-Espera!- El azcabache lo miro detenidamente. -¿No quieres venir con nosotros?- Ante el desconcierto del zorrito el moreno continuo. -A ti también te buscan, además es demasiado peligroso que te quedes aquí...-

El kitsune negó con la cabeza. -No te preocupes por mi, se cuidarme solo... en serio.- Miro al Uchiha. -Además... tengo el presentimiento de que nos volveremos a ver.-

Sasuke sonrió con superioridad. -Probablemente tengas razón.-

-Bien, entonces hasta luego Sasuke...- Se alejo un poco más. -Espero que nuestros caminos se crucen pronto.-

-Lo mismo digo...- Se dio la vuelta y se detuvo a la orilla del risco para mirar de rojo al zorrito. -Hasta luego... dobe.- Di un ágil salto y comenzó a bajar por las salidas del acantilado.

-Así que... viniste a buscarme...- La vos del kitsune ya no sonaba doble, ahora era suave y melodiosa. -Me alegro mucho verte... aunque no pudieras decir lo mismo.- Tomo su mascara y la saco de su rostro dejando ver las marcas en sus mejillas y su cabello dorado contrastando sus orbes, ahora, azules celste. -En verdad espero que...- Saco de entre su traje un dije plateado con forma de abanico con un bello rubí en el centro para apretarlo con ansias. -...nuestros caminos se crucen nuevamente y pronto...- Observo como el navío comenzaba a alejarse y perderse entre la oscuridad marina. -Que la fortuna gobierne tus días, la paz viva en tu corazón y las estrellas cuiden de ti2... Sasuke.- Guardo el dije entre sus ropas y se coloco la mascara, sus ojos se tornaron rojizos nuevamente y de un salto subió a una rama de una árbol y comenzar a avanzar, tal y como lo hizo el moreno, para perderse entre el espeso follaje del bosque que se ocultaba en aquella noche tan... "especial".

1 En este fic los sellos son símbolos propios de ciertas personas, estos símbolos definen el tipo de chakra que usan y ciertas habilidades especiales... más adelante explicare con mayor detalle.

2 _"Que la fortuna gobierne tus días, la paz viva en tu corazón y las estrellas cuiden de ti"_ En este fic esta frase es una despedida o mejor dicho una especie de "bendicion" que se le suele decir a las personas cuando se despiden de ellas.

* * *

**¿Y bien? Les gusto¿? Porque si quieren la continuación tendran q dejarme al menos 5 rr de 5 personas diferentes n.n**

SilveR WolF


	4. Familia Real

**Cuarto capitulo Up!!**

-Y Bien

-Y Bien!?- Ambos pelinegros se encontraban discutiendo, al menos uno de ellos, el otro simplemente lo ignoraba o le contestaba con monosílabos y frases cortantes. -Viste a mi Naru-hermanito?-

-mhn... no...- Miro al otro moreno con cierto fastidio. -... y deja de llamarlo "Naru" solo yo le puedo decir así.-

-Celoso.- Fue lo único que dijo el chico extraño que se tapaba hasta la nariz con una bufanda.

-mhn.- Un gruñido fue lo único que se escapo de la boca del moreno.

-Vamos, Sasuke... no seas tan celoso, es mi hermanito.-

-No, no lo es.- Afirmo con cierto fastidio.

-Bueno, es cierto, pero yo lo he nombrado como mi hermanito menor...-

-Ya cállate, Kiba.- Sentencio el azcabache.

-Ya, ya... no te pongas de malas.-

-¿Cuál es el plan ahora?- Hablo el cejudo.

El moreno miro hacia el horizonte observando el sol del alba, comenzando a avanzar hacia el cielo desde el horizonte, parecía como si saliera del mismo mar; ese sol le recordaba a aquellos orbes rojos que se topo esa noche... tan extraños y únicos, pero tan familiares a la vez... había algo en esos ojos que se le hacía bajamente familiar pero jamás tuvo tiempo de demostrarlo. -Hacia Lan Hei-

-¿Estas seguro?- Kiba miro atento al Uchiha que parecía perdido en su mundo.

-Si...-

-Bien... Shino! Comanda la nave hacia Lan He!- Exclamo eufórico el cabeza de tazón.

-Lee...- Una venita salio en la frente del aludido.

-_Nos veremos pronto mi niño y espero verte pronto kitsune... necesito saber quien eres realmente...-_ La oscura mirada observo como el sol comenzaba a dar inició a un nuevo día, una nueva esperanza, un nuevo anhelo.

El sol del medio día iluminaba cada rincón del palacio dándole un aspecto y un ambiente completamente opuesto al que lo inundaba la noche anterior. Todos seguían con la conmoción pero este era otro día, no había que preocuparse por lo que se oculto entre las sombras, ahora solo importaba que había llegado un nuevo y brillante día...

-... "Desde tiempos lejanos la magia, los sellos, el chakra han estado presentes en el desarrollo de las personas que han sido bendecidas con esos dones"...- La luz del sol se filtraba por una de las tantas ventanas de palacio iluminando a un hombre que leía en voz alta con una profunda concentración. -... "A través de estos dones podemos cambiar las cosas, defendernos, atacar, hacer lo inimaginable para cualquier mortal... todo bajo los cuarto pilares que son la base de la magia: agua, fuego, tierra y viento... la naturaleza y la magia siempre han estado íntimamente conectados dando así un equilibro que jamás debe ser alterado"...- La ultima frase sonó como una amenaza. -"Pero inclusive dentro de la magia el orden existe dando una jerarquía divina: El sol y la luna... astros soberanos sobre la magia, cada uno con su propio reino y descendientes. El sol, astro rey de fuerza y poder, padre del fuego y la tierra, abuelo de la arena, de las plantas, del calor... La luna, emperatriz de la noche, madre del agua y el viento, abuela de la corriente, el hielo y las tormentas... Todos los principios y elementos de la magia descienden de estos astros, inclusive nuestros propios sellos, los símbolos bajo los que nacimos y nos dan nuestro poder único, descienden de un gobernante del cielo, además de pertenecer a alguna de las cuatro familias, los cuatro pilares"...- Hizo una pequeña pausa para recuperar el aliento. -... "Aquellos sellos definen nuestra familia mágica, el elemento que nos une a al magia, ya sea agua, fuego, viento o tierra, estos sello siempre serán únicos en cada persona, dándole una técnica especial, algo que los hace diferentes inclusive de los que ya son diferentes al resto de los mortales..."-

-Ejem...- Una tos, claramente falsa, hizo que el peliblanco despejara su mirada del libro y la dirigiera hacia la puerta.

-Iruka, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Em...- Miro la habitación. -¿Qué... qué se supone que estas haciendo, Kakashi?-

-¿Cómo que, que hago?- Cerro el libro que llevaba por titulo "Origen y forma de la magia". -Le estoy dándole una pequeña lección sobre magia al joven príncipe.- Terminó poniendo su ojito feliz.

-Kakashi... em...- Una enorme gota caía sobre la nuca del castaño. -Ya... ¿Ya te diste cuenta de que el lugar esta... vació?- Señalo la habitación que tenia algunas sillas y bancas de madera, todas vacías.

-Ese... encima de que me tomo la molestia de enseñarle algo útil, se escapa de clase... ese...- Suspiro y se relajo. -Bueno, no importa, así tenemos tiempo para nosotros.- Se acerco hasta el castaño y comenzaba a acurrucarse muy mimosamente en su pecho.

-Kakashi!! No es tiempo para eso!!- Respondió completamente rojo.

-Oh... vamos Iru-chan... solo un poquito ¿si? Rápido, unos minutitos.- Decía aun mas meloso.

-Ejem!- Una tercera voz hizo saltara a ambos del susto. -¿Interrumpo?- Pregunto divertida una rubia.

-NO!!- Contesto Iruka, antes de que el peliblanco dijera algo embarazoso. -Cielos Ino, nos asustaste.-

-Disculpen.- Rió bajito. -Estoy buscando a mi hermano, pensé que estaría aquí, pero...-

-No, aquí no esta.- El Hatake se cruzo de brazos con aire de resignación. -El muy mal agradecido no le tomo importancia a las clases que le estoy dando.-

-Em... si, claro...- Iruka e Ino miraban al otro individuo con un goterón sobre sus cabezas. -¿Saben donde puedo encontrarlo? Es que...- Se ruborizo levemente. -Necesito decirle algo importante.-

-No su alteza, no se donde se encuentra.- Iruka medito unos segundos. -Aunque quizá pueda encontrarlo en... bueno usted sabe...-

La chica suspiro, ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió ese lugar?

Miraba el intenso azul que se expandía hasta el horizonte reglando la imagen del sol que se alzaba en el cielo completamente despejado. Se recargo en el barandal del balcón y dejo que el aire revolviera sus blancos cabellos, necesitaba pensar.

Sus ojos, llenos de la experiencia otorgada por los años y acompañada del dolor y la tristeza, se concentraron en un punto sin rumbo, haciendo que su mirada observara el paisaje completamente perdida.

El golpeteo en la puerta de la habitación lo saco de su meditación para contestar con un cansado adelante.

-¿Me llamaste padre?- Pregunto la figura que se adentraba en la habitación para cerrar la puerta tras él.

-Si...- Contesto sin siquiera voltear a ver. -Ayer... ¿Dónde estabas en la noche?- Pregunto sin rodeos.

-Eh!? Pues...- La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa. -... estaba en la ciudad haciendo mi ronda, pero...-

-Ayer en la noche capturamos al líder de los Hebi.- Interrumpió con su mirada aun en el horizonte.

-Sasuke Uchiha...- Susurro agradeciendo que su padre estuviera volteado y no notar la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos.

-Así es, pero eso no es todo.- El menor trago saliva disimuladamente. -El kitsune se infiltro en el castillo y lo ayudo a escapar.-

-Me he de suponer que no lograron capturarlos.-

-Supones bien, hijo.- Apretó los puños que se recargaban sobre el barandal. -Ahora dime... ¿Dónde carajo estuviste anoche?-

-Ya te lo dije, en la ciudad...-

-Maldita sea! ¿¡ No se supones que deberías estar tras esa pequeña rata!?-

El joven frunció el ceño con algo de molestia. -Discúlpame, padre-

Suspiro por parte del rey. -No, yo lo siento... a veces me dejo llevar, es solo que...- Su mirada se torno melancólica. -... le prometí a tú tío que...- Una sigilosa lagrima resbalo por su mejillas.

-Padre...- El joven salio hasta el balcón hasta colocarse junto al mayor. -Se lo que sea que le hayas pedido a mi tío, yo se que tu lo cumplirás, y yo te ayudare a hacerlo.- Sonrió.

-Sai...- Pronunció antes de enderezarse y recobrar su compostura clásica. -Te lo agradezco, hijo.-

El moreno solo se limito a sonreír y mirar el horizonte. -¿Ya hablaste con Ino?-

Jiraiya sonrío. -Ya... estoy muy feliz, pero tengo que hablar con Shikamaru muy seriamente.- Agregó muy serio lo que provoco una risa por parte del menor.

-Solo no seas muy duro con, ella lo ama.-

A la orilla de un risco, desde el cual se podía observar el mar en toda su belleza e imponencia, se encontraba un hermoso árbol de cerezo, en su florecimiento, en su propia primavera. Era el único cerezo de todo el lugar, el único árbol que se podía observar en varios metros a la redonda.

Junto al bello árbol se encontraba sentado un joven recargado en el cerezo, abrazando sus piernas y con la azulina mirada mezclándose perdida en algún punto del azul paisaje.

Cualquiera que pasara por allí quedaría prendado ante aquella imagen que podría ser, fácilmente, denominada como... "divina". Un hermoso joven de, fácil, 17 años, su cuerpo perfectamente moldeado entre fino con musculatura sutilmente marcada, era solo parte de su mayor atractivo; piel ligeramente bronceada, su cabello rubio que caía por su rostro hasta tocar sus mejillas hacían resaltar su azulina mirada, tan pura como el mismo cielo y mar juntos, brillante como si fueran dos zafiros, además de 3 tres ligeras maracas en cada una de sus mejillas dándole un aspecto zorruno y una hermosura inigualable y única. Su cabello relucía como oro por las ligeras líneas de luz solar que se infiltraban entre las hojas del cerezo.

Sus rosados labios se movían suavemente tarareando una inaudible canción. Su mente divagaba perdiéndose en el horizonte que mezclaba cielo y mar en un azul perfecto únicamente comparados con los ojos del joven.

Unos pasos se acercaron con velocidad hasta el joven deteniéndose al ver que se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Se acerco suavemente hasta quedar sentada junto a el.

-Te estaba buscando...- Hablo suavemente la chica después de unos minutos.

El rubio se volteo para encarar una mirad clara observándolo con cariño. -Nii-chan- Sonrió sinceramente. -Me asustaste.-

La rubia acerco una mano hasta el rostro del menor y removió con cariño unos cuantos mechones del bronceado rostro y colocarlos tras su oreja. -¿Cuánto hace que estas aquí?-

La mirada azul se volvió distante antes de que su dueño se acurrucara en el cuerpo de su hermana. -No lo se... hacer rato...-

Suspiro por parte de la chica. -Naru... Sabes que no me gusta verte triste.-

-Solo necesitaba pensar y este es el único lugar donde puedo hacerlo, no te preocupes Ino, estoy bien.- Sonrió zorrunamente.

-Bien, si tú lo dices.- Guardo silencio y se dedico a mirar el bello paisaje al tiempo que jugaba con los mechones rubios del menor.

-Y tu ¿Para qué me buscabas?-

Ino sonrió. -Es que, te tengo una fabulosa noticia.- Se ruborizo.

-¿Una noticia? ¿Qué es? Dime, anda dime.- La ilusión brillo en los ojos azul celeste.

-Bueno, veras... yo...- Se acerco a susurrarle algo al oído.

-¿¡Qué!?- El rubio se abalanzó sobre la chica en un efusivo y cariñoso abrazo. -Eso es fabuloso!! Ino!! ¿Lo sabe Shikamaru? ¿Papá lo sabe? Yo se lo digo, también hay que decirle a Nii-sa...-

-Naruto!- Llamo la chica entre risas. -Ya lo sabe Shikamaru y también nuestro padre.- Sonrió al ver la efusividad de su hermanito. -Y sobre Sai... Si ya se lo dije, aunque creo que no fue una muy buena idea.-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-En cuanto se lo dije comenzó a fastidiar al pobre de Shikamaru, por muy amigos que sean creo que uno de estos días Shikamaru terminara matándolo.-

-jeje... es cierto, nii-san puede ser muy molesto algunas veces- Se levanto y ayudo a la chica a pararse. -¿Hien, ya lo sabe?-

-No, aun no le hemos dicho, es que no se como se lo tomara.- Respondió algo afligida.

-Le encantara la noticia.- Sonrió animando a su hermana. -Se va a emocionar mucho al saber que pronto va a tener un hermanito...-

-... O hermanita...- corrigió la rubia.

-Si, es cierto.- Guardo silencio. -¡Ya se! Vamos a decirle que pronto su mami le va a dar un hermanito o hermanita.- Se apresuro hacia el sendero siendo seguido por la mirada de la joven. -¿Vienes?-

-Eh? Ah! Si ya voy...- Comenzó a caminar hacia el sendero pero se detuvo después de un par de pasos para darse le vuelta y mirar el árbol. -Cada día se parece más a ti, madre.- Terminó de decir con cierto aire de nostalgia.

-Ino!! Apúrate!!- Llamo el menor de los Uzumaki.

-Ya voy!- Se apresuro hasta alcanzar a su hermano, que le hacia señas con las manos, no sin antes lanzarle una ultima mirada al árbol donde se podía apreciar una inscripción finamente tallada que decía...

_**Irumi Uzumaki**_

_**1549-1574**_

_**Hija, Amiga, Esposa, Madre**_

_**La fortuna gobernó sus días, la paz vivió en su corazón y las estrellas cuidaron de ella y ahora la conducen a la vida que se espera después de la muerte. ¡Bendita sea, Madre, Esposa, Hija y Amiga, que siempre vivirá en nuestra memoria! **_

-Ven papi! Vamos.- Un niño de 4 años con el cabello oscuro y mirada clara jalaba a un sujeto que traía atado su cabello en una coleta alta.

-Tsk... de acuerdo, pero no me jales.- Dijo algo cansado.

-Papá!- Reclamo el menor. -Prometiste que jugaríamos!-

-Lo se, que problemático.-

El niño se cruzo de brazos con molestia y miro a su padre. -Si no quieres no y ya.-

-Hien...- El sujeto se hinco y revolvió el oscuro cabello. -Eres idéntico a tu madre.-

-¿Tu crees?- El menor lo miro con molestia. -Siempre dices lo mismo, no con eso vas a hacer que olvide la promesa que me hiciste-

-Por eso digo que eres idéntico a tu madre.- Murmuro antes de dejarse caer pesadamente hacia tras.

El niño solo suspiro antes de acostarse junto al que llama padre y recargar su cabecita en el pecho del mayor. El silencio perduro durante un largo rato hasta que una alegre voz irrumpió en el lugar.

-HIEN!!-

El aludido levanto su cabeza de su "almohada". -Tío Naru!!- Se levanto y corrió hasta donde el rubio para después abrazarlo. -¿Quieres jugar con migo Naru-chan?-

-Por supuesto que si, pero antes tu papá y mi Nii-chan te tienen una sorpresa.- Sonrió zorrunamente.

-¿¡Qué!?- Shikamaru se levanto de golpe y miro a Ino que venia junto al rubio.

-Naruto!- Regaño la rubia.

-¿¡Una sorpresa!? ¿Cuál, cual?- El pequeño jalaba la mano del rubio para que le dijera.

-Pues...- Naru miro a su hermana y cuñado pero los dos parecían expectantes de lo que el kitsune diría. -Que dentro de poco tendrás un hermanito o hermanita.-

-¡SIIIIII!- El niño corrió y abrazo a sus padres efusivamente. -Genial!! ¿Cómo se va a llamar? ¿Va ser niño o niña? ¿Voy a poder cuidarlo? ¿Voy a poder jugar con el?-

-Jejeje... Dales un respiro a la pareja enamorada, peque.- Un moreno se acercaba a pasos tranquilos.

-¡SAI!- Reclamaron ambos esposos con las mejillas ardiendo.

-Jeje...- Se posiciono junto al rubio y coloco su mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Sucede algo, Nii-san?- El rubio miro con esos enormes y bellos espejos azules al mayor.

-Ven, necesito hablar contigo.- Comenzó a dirigir al rubio hacia otra parte de los jardines.

-¿Algo malo?- Preguntó un curioso kitsune cuando estuvieron ya algo alejados. Pero en lugar de recibir respuesta sintió los brazos del mayor rodear su cintura por detrás y el mentón del moreno se posiciono entre el hombro y el cuello del menor. -¿Sai?-

-Dime algo, ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?- Pregunto casi en susurro, cosa que puso aun más nervioso al rubio.

-Yo, em... pues... en mi estudio, dibujando.- Desvío la mirada hacia el suelo.

-mmm...- El mayor comenzó a jugar con los mechones dorados. -Dibujando... siempre dibujas y nunca me enseñas lo que dibujas... ¿Es que ya no confías en mi?-

-No, por supuesto que confío en ti, Nii-san... es solo que...- Se ruborizo. -Me da pena que vean mis dibujos.-

-Dibujos... ¿Cómo este?- Saco de atrás de su capa una pequeña hoja de lienzo blanca donde se alcanzaba a ver el dibujo de un joven recargado en un árbol con una pose de indiferencia, el dibujo era totalmente a lápiz y lo único que rompía el esquema de blancos y negros era una leve tonada de azul marino en el cabello del chico y en los ojos del mismo que los hacían parecer más profundos y llenos de secretos.

-Sai!!- Naruto intento quitarle el dibujo al mayor pero este estiro su brazo haciéndoselo inalcanzable. -Sai! Dámelo!- Coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Sai e intento alzarse utilizándolo de punto de apoyo, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, el brazo del moreno rodeo su cintura atrayéndolo a un fuerte abrazo.

-Sasuke Uchiha...- El rubio se paralizo. -Es tu... "príncipe"... ¿No es así?- El menor solo se limito a aferrarse a la camisa del mayor y enterrar su rostro en el pecho del mismo.

-Dámelo...- Susurro casi inaudiblemente.

-Naruto... Se que lo conociste en el viaje que hicimos a Lan He.-

-Dámelo...- Su voz se quebraba poco a poco.

-¿Hace cuanto que fue eso... 6 meses?- El abrazo se forjado por ambos brazos del moreno. -¿Desde entonces no has podido olvidarlo?- La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un ligero sollozo. -¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- Solo lagrimas empapando su chaleco de cuero. -¿Te... enamoraste de él?- La ultima pregunta la realizo lentamente como si le costara trabajo el formularla.

-No...- Una palabra ahogada entre sollozos y lagrimas.

-¿No? ¿Estas seguro?- El mayor hablaba calmadamente.

-No... no puedo enamorarme de él...-

-¿Por qué?-

El rubio miro a su hermano mayor severamente. -Tu sabes porque!! Es el líder rebelde!! Es un hombre!! Papá jamás lo aceptaría!! Y el... el... el... no me ama... solo me quiere...-

-Naru...- Miro tiernamente a su hermanito. -Yo no le veo el problema... si es un lidera rebelde, bueno... tendrás historias interesantes que contar, sobre lo de que sea hombre... pues no le veo ningún problema...-

-De... ¿De que hablas? ¿A qué te refieres?- Los orbes azulado mostraban una clara confusión.

-Nada... y por el viejo Jiraiya, no te preocupes... yo me encargo de él- Sonrió divertido.

-Sai! Basta!- Empujo bruscamente a su hermano aun con lagrimas brillando en sus ojos. -Aun que tuvieras razón, él no... no... no me corresponde...-

-El que haya venido hasta acá poniendo en riesgo su persona ¿Significa que no le importas?-

-¿¡Tu que sabes!? El no me... el no...- Los sollozos ahogaron sus palabras nuevamente haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

-Naruto, tu mismo te quieres convencer de eso para no... terminar lastimado...- Abrazo a su hermano. -Me duele mucho decirte estas cosas, ¿Sabes?- Su mirada se volvió nostálgica como una sombra que avanza sin rumbo.

-Sai...-

-Tu... eres todo lo que me queda...- Abrazo con fuerza al rubio.

-Eso no es cierto, tienes a Ino y Shikamaru y también Hien y...-

-Ellos tiene sus propia vida y yo no formo parte trascendental en ella... solo me quedas tu y ahora te has enamorado y me vas a dejar solo...-

-Eso no es verdad! Siempre estaré contigo!- Intento mirar los orbes negros pero su cuerpo se mantenían entre el fuerte abrazo de su Nii-san impidiéndole su movimiento.

-Naru... yo quiero verte feliz, tu sonrisa es de las pocas que se contagian, y eso para mi es el mas grande tesoro.- Sai se separo un poco y lo miro directo a los ojos. -Aunque eso significa perderte para que encuentres a la persona que amas...-

-Sai...- El rubios se abrazo al mayor y comenzó a sollozar en su pecho, convirtiendo ese amargo sonido en el único presente.

Poco a poco las lagrimas se fueron acabado hasta que el cansancio llevo al pequeño kitsune a un profundo sueño. Sai se recargo contra un árbol con el rubio recostado en su regazo, su mano acariciaba las hebras doradas con suavidad, temiendo despertarlo.

-Si... eso es lo que más temo, Naru... el perderte, pero si ese tal Sasuke es capas de hacerte feliz, pues bien... que así sea, lo prometí y pienso mantener esa promesa.- Miro al cielo antes de cerrar los ojos y comenzar a recordar...

-Tía!! Dile a Sai que me lo devuelva!!- Sollozaba un pequeño rubio que corrió hacia una joven pelinegra que se acercaba a ambos niños.

-Naruto...- Acaricio la suave cabellera del niño que no pasaba de los 6 años.

-Vamos Naru... era solo una broma, toma...- Le extendió un pequeño cuaderno de dibujo antes de agachar la mirada algo afligido. -Yo solo quería ver tus dibujos, nunca me quieres enseñar.-

Ante la afligida mirada del mayor, Naruto se abalanzó contra el y le deposito un suave beso en la mejilla. -Es por que quiero que sea una sorpresa.- Sonrió zorrunamente.

-U... una... sorpresa?- Repitió completamente rojo por la acción del rubio.

-Sip!- Se separo del moreno y comenzó a hojear hasta detenerse en un hoja en especifico, lo dudo un momento pero después se la mostró dejando a la vista el dibujo de un niño moreno de aproximadamente 10 años sentado bajo un árbol leyendo un libro.

-So... soy yo?- Preguntaba aun más rojo.

-Aja... quería dártelo para tu cumpleaños pero...- Arranco la hoja con cuidado y se la entrego. -Quiero dártelo ya.-

El mayor tomo el dibujo con sumo nerviosismo y lo miro con atención, no era exactamente un trabajo profesional, pero si de admirársele a un niño de 6 años. -Yo... gracias...- Miro al rubio le dio un fugaz beso en la frente, pero se separo rápidamente con un intenso color rojo en sus mejillas.

-De... de nada.- Respondió algo avergonzado y es que Sai no suele actuar así.

-Es un dibujo realmente hermoso.- Dijo la joven con una tierna sonrisa. -Pero vine a decirles que ya es hora de su entrenamiento.-

-Genial!! Te reto a una carrera, Nii-san, el primero en llegar al campo gana!!.-

-Sai te alcanzara en un momento.- Hablo nuevamente la joven acariciando las hebras doradas. -Tengo que hablar un momento con el.-

-Esta bien...- Respondió algo decepcionado antes de comenzar a caminar. -Te espero en el campo Nii-san, hasta luego Tía.- Termino antes de marcharse.

-¿Sucede algo, madre?- Pregunto el pequeño.

-Nada malo...- Sonrió y miro el camino por el que se fue el moreno.

-¿Cuando le vamos a decir que soy su...- Se mordió el labio inferior. -Su primo...- Termino casi en susurro dolido, como si le doliera esa verdad.

-Será mejor dejarlo así, se ha adaptado bastante bien a la idea de tener un hermano mayor, alguien que lo proteja...- Su azulina mirada se volvió algo nostálgica.

-No te preocupes madre, yo lo cuidare siempre, lo juro.- Dijo con decisión.

-Lo se y te lo agradezco.- Miro al cielo. -Cada vez se parece más a Kaseiyo, pero creo que su carácter lo saco de Irumi.- Río levemente. -Hermano... estarías orgulloso de tu hijo.-

-Madre.- El pequeño moreno abrazo a su madre. -No te preocupes, seguramente lo esta.-

La joven mujer sonrío. -Si.- Acarició la cabellera de su hijo con cariño. -Se lo difícil que es para ti, que sea como tu hermano...-

La negra mirada se desvió hacia el suelo. -No importa, de todas maneras es mi primo...- Termino de decir con un gran dolor en el pecho. -Pero aun así lo voy a proteger y encargarme de que sea feliz.-

-Lo se, se que lo harás.- Abrazó a su hijo el cual comenzó a sollozar disimulada y silenciosamente.

-Señorita Denenji.- Llamo una mujer de la servidumbre. -Su majestad la busca.-

-Gracias, iré en seguida.- La mujer de servicio hizo una reverencia y se retiro. -Bien, tu padre me busca será mejor irme, ve con Naru.-

El menor asintió con un cabeceó y se retiro de hacia el lugar donde deberían entrenar con Kakashi-sensei, suspiro, Naruto era un poco revoltoso y descuidado cuando se trataba del uso del chakra y su sello y eso era algo de cuidado siendo un poder tan... único...

-Sai!- Una pequeña masa rubia se aventó contra el moreno llevando a ambos al suelo. -¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Estas en problemas? ¿Estoy yo en problemas?- Las incesantes preguntas del menor no se hicieron esperar sacando a flote una sonrisa por parte del mayor que se limito a acariciar la rubia cabellera y aspirar aquel dulce olor que emanaba, como a... cerezos...

-No...- Fue la única respuesta de parte del moreno antes de levantarse. -Será mejor que vayamos con Kakashi-sensei antes de que se enoje.-

-Nee... Ka-chan es muy irresponsable y probablemente no ha llegado, mejor juguemos algo tu y yo- Sus ojitos se abrieron enormemente colocando en ellos un brillo de ilusión logrando poner la clásica carita de cordero degollado o "Naru-técnica" como suele decir Ino y es que lo que sabia cualquier miembro de la familia real sabia que era IMPOSIBLE resistirse a esa mirada, aunque muchos dudaban que la hiciera apropósito.

-Naruto.- La voz de Sai sonaba algo serio, pero es porque se había dado la vuelta completamente ruborizado.

-Bien, ¿Pero luego juegas con migo?- De nuevo esa "técnica".

-Si, pero vamos.- Se dio la vuelta y continuó su camino hasta que sintió que como unos baratitos pasaban alrededor de sus cuello. -¿Naru?- El rostro de Sai estaba inundado de un intenso color carmesí.

-Nii-san me carga ¿Si?-

El moreno suspiro, pero mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro. -Bien, date prisa.- Acto seguido, Naru se colgó del cello de Sai y este sostuvo las piernas del rubio con sus manos cargando a Naruto que parecía un Koala pegado a su espalda. -Te quiero.-

-Kyaaa!!- El pequeño parecía bastante emocionado por la actitud de su hermano mayor. -Yo también te quiero, Nii-san.- Restregó su mejilla contra la del mayor.

-_"Pero no como yo, Naru, no como yo a ti..."-_ Pensó amargamente.

* * *

i Es el nombre de otra de las tres islas principales de Konoha.


End file.
